Sick enough to die
by chibisasukekun
Summary: Cinta tidak harus berakhir dengan kata penyesalan. A SasuHina Fanfic. RnR.


**Sick Enough To Die**

**Author: chibisasukekun**

**Summary: Cinta tidak harus berakhir dengan penyesalan. A SasuHina Fanfic. RnR.**

**Rated: M**

"Aku berangkat." Seorang pemuda bermata Onyx yang bernama Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke dalam mobil mewah sambil melambaikan tangan kepada ayahnya. Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak dari seorang bangsawan dan juga orang yang paling dihormati di Konohagakure. Ayah Sasuke, merupakan pria yang telah berjasa banyak bagi masyarakat Konoha dan sangat ditakuti oleh mereka.

Sasuke berkuliah di Universitas Konohagakure, universitas yang sangat ketat dalam penyeleksian untuk murid-muridnya. Setelah sampai di sekolah, Sasuke selalu disambut dengan meriah oleh fans-fans perempuannya. Beberapa adalah teman-teman sejak SD-nya seperti Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Karin, dan yang lain. Mereka tidak hanya gemas melihat ketampanan yang dimiliki Sasuke, tetapi juga harta yang melimpah yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya. Karena hal itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa setiap orang yang berbuat baik padanya hanyalah basa-basi.

Setiap hari, Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. Tidak di rumah, tidak juga disekolah. Membaca membuatnya kaya akan ilmu. Selain itu, perpustakaan sekolah juga melindungi dirinya dari serangan-serangan fans-fans perempuannya. Kadang, ia pergi di tengah-tengah pelajaran dan kabur ke perpustakaan saking jenuhnya.

Suatu hari, saat ia membaca di perpustakaan, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung membaca sebuah buku besar di sudut pojok ruangan. Ia menyendiri dan terlihat asik membaca buku. Sasuke menghampirinya dan perempuan itu terlihat terkejut.

"Hai." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"H-hai juga."

"Jadi, kau suka membaca buku-buku fiksi ya?" Ujar Sasuke sambil melihat cover dari buku yang dibaca perempuan itu.

"Ya. K-kau juga suka?" Tanya Hinata sambil gemetaran karena tegang didekati anak dari bangsawan terkenal di Konoha.

"Tentu. Oh ya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, ya pasti terdengar familiar di telingamu. Dan kau sendiri?"

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." Hinata menjulurkan tangannyadan mereka bersalaman.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Sasuke dan Hinata menuju ke kantin bersama. Sorot mata terus menerus melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Setelah mengambil makanan Hinata mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hina-hime, kemari! Aku sudah menyediakan satu kursi untukmu!" Ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, duduk saja dengan mereka. Sampai ketemu pulang sekolah." Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar kantin.

Hinata ingin mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk bersama. Namun karena kursinya terbatas maka mereka duduk berpencar. Teman-teman Hinata sangat terkejut melihat keakraban Sasuke dengannya.

"Hina! Kau harus hati-hati dengan dia. Kau tahu kan dia itu 360 derajat berbeda dan tidak level bergaul dengan kita!" Kata Kiba heboh.

"Betul sekali. Sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dengannya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Hinata." Kata Shino sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun tidak seperti itu kok orangnya. Dia baik, dan suka membaca juga. Mungkin aku harus mengenalkan kalian padanya." Ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah pulang sekolah, sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna merah melintas di depan Hinata yang sedang berjalan kaki pulang dan memikul 3 buku di tangannya. Ternyata itu Sasuke. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata pulang dan disetujui oleh Hinata.

Rumah Hinata terlihat sangat sederhana dan kecil. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan rumah Sasuke yang sangat mewah dan besar. Hinata mempersilahkannya masuk dan berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"M-Maaf ya Sasuke-kun. Rumahku tidak sebagus rumahmu. Tapi, rumah ini sangat nyaman sekali untuk ditempati. Banyak pengalaman pahit dan manis di rumah ini. Hehe."

"Dimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah kiri dan kanannya.

"Oh, mereka sudah lama meninggal. Ayahku menderita serangan jantung dan kami tidak mempunyai uang untuk pengobatan yang lebih lanjut terhadapnya. Sedangkan ibuku, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sampai saat ini. Setelah melahirkan kami, ia menitipkan bayi-bayinya di panti asuhan. Ia bekerja keras supaya bisa menafkahi aku dan adikku kelak. Dan hingga sekarang, tidak ada satupun kabar tentangnya. Aku tinggal disini dengan pamanku, anaknya, dan adikku. Kebetulan ia sedang keluar."

Sasuke merasa iba mendengar semua cerita Hinata tentang masa lalunya.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan penuh warna. Sasuke mulai bisa ber-adaptasi dengan fans-fans perempuannya karena nasihat Hinata. Ia mudah bergaul dengan teman-teman yang tidak selevel dengannya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua membaca di sudut pojok ruang perpustakaan dan belajar bersama di rumah Hinata setiap Senin dan Rabu. Pada hari Sabtu, mereka menghabiskan waktu bermain di panti asuhan dimana Hinata dititipkan dulu.

Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Hubungan baik tersebut tanpa disengaja diketahui oleh ayah Sasuke, Fugaku. Mengetahui anaknya telah berubah, Fugaku merasa sangat heran dan berusaha mencaritahu lebih lanjut tentang hal itu.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. 3 tahun terlewati dengan tidak sia-sia. Mereka berdua telah lulus dari Universitas Konoha. Setelah melalui pahit manis kehidupan bersama, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikahi Hinata yang pada saat itu berumur 25 tahun.

Sasuke menghampiri rumah Hinata dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan membawa bunga Lavender di tangan kirinya. Hinata yang pada saat itu masih mengenakan baju rumah dan rambut diikat satu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku rasa, aku tak mampu lagi menjalani hidup tanpamu, hime. Maka ijinkanlah aku untuk mempersuntingmu dengan cincin ini. Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?"

Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berpelukan.

Keesokan harinya, di kantor Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ayah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Sasuke memasuki ruangan kerja milik ayahnya.

"Apa itu mengenai kau dan si yatim piatu itu lagi?" Kata Fugaku sombong.

"Mengapa ayah selalu menganggap remeh dia? Dia adalah perempuan yang tegar. Dia sangat berbeda dari perempuan pada umumnya. Dan aku, tanpa suatu paksaan, mencintai dirinya. Aku tidak peduli latar belakang keluarganya. Dia anak yang pintar di sekolah dan mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah disana."

"Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Cinta tidak menghasilkan uang. Aku tidak setuju walaupun kau belum mengatakan apapun. Lagipula, untuk mempertahankan kekayaan yang kita miliki sekarang, kau harus menikahi anak bangsawan juga."

"Selalu saja uang uang uang dan uang! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan restumu, yah. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Jangan berusaha mencariku. Dan satu lagi, Aku tidak membutuhkan se-recehpun uangmu." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Sasuke pergi menemui Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi mencari rumah sewaan untuk mereka tinggal. Mereka akhirnya menemukan rumah yang sederhana dan letaknya di sebelah binatu lokal.

"Aku rasa ini cukup baik untuk kita." Ujar sasuke sambil mencium kening istrinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke berbaring diatas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Mereka berbincang mengenai kelanjutan pendidikan hukum Sasuke.

"B-begini saja, aku akan mengajar di sebuah sekolah swasta agar dapat membiayai sekolahmu. Aku tahu, kau sangat ingin melanjutkan studi hukummu. Asal cita-cita besarmu tercapai, aku rela." Ujar Hinata sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke yang tertidur di paha mulusnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melaksanakan malam pertama mereka ditengah hujan yang turun lebat.

**Fic Rated M pertama nih! Next Chapter will be Lemon! Review for next chap guys!**


End file.
